


Starless night

by fullmoon02



Category: Papillon (1973)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene between these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starless night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



Nights like these, starless and dark, are not common around here. I lie on my back, looking at the dark sky, wondering when the stars will come back. They don't offer much light but they help me to navigate. I need them to come back.  
  
Louis is watching the fire. He has turned his back on me. It tells me trust — or hiding. I stand up, thinking it might be both. I can see him shaking, holding himself tight.   
  
"Louis?" I ask, but he stays silent. Too silent.  
  
 I walk to him.  
  
"Are you shaking because your leg is hurting or because you're cold?"  
  
"I'm fine," he mumbles, not turning to look at me.  
  
"Lying to me won't make you feel any better."  
  
Admittedly, I sound a little grumpy.  
  
I sit down next to him, putting my arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Well, I am cold. And my leg hurts," he admits. He still doesn't look at me.  
  
I take off my jacket, putting it on him. It offers little warmth but it's better than nothing. He curls up in a ball under the jacket. He seems so small.  
  
"Come here," I say, pulling him closer to my chest. Silently, he obeys.  
  
I listen to his steady breathing with my eyes closed. When he gets shivers, I pull him even closer, holding him tight until the worst is over.  
  
I hate to see him hurt. He is usually so vivid and energetic.  
  
"Maybe you should leave me behind."  
  
His voice is so low I can barely hear him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"Not an option."  
  
"You need my money. I don't have to be attached to them."  
  
"Yes you do, my friend."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I change my position before I answer so I can look him in the eyes. I plant a kiss on his forehead and say:  
  
"Because I promised to protect you."  
  
This happened years ago, when we were still young.  
  
We grew old together.  
  
I never stopped protecting him.  
  
And he never left.


End file.
